


Little Guy

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentioned Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Mentioned Usopp - Freeform, Mpreg, Pregnant Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Prompt By @otp--prompts on Tumblr. Prompt: Person A is super cocky witty acting person who tries not to show a lot of sentiment.  One night, when a pregnant person B is sleeping beside them. A sits up and says B's name a few times. B is deep in sleep and A smiles.They lean really close to B's stomach. "Hey little guy, you don't know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world, well, maybe besides, B, but I love you so much." A proceeds to sing a lullaby while rubbing B's stomach.After about 10 minutes, A kisses B's stomach, "Goodnight little guy, I love you." A turns over to go to sleep and hears B say "I didn't know you could sing like that." A Is super embarassed and can't speak. B thinks it is incredibly sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this through my phone so it could have a shit ton amount of mistakes, comment and tell me if its any good!! You can find my writing blog on Tumblr if you liked this story, @colewritesstuff.

 

“I’m home.”

He walked into the living room, expecting to find his pregnant husband laying on the couch with a remote in his hand casually flipping through the channels on the television. 

Zoro was a bit surprised to not find hia husband there, he looked in the kitchen and in the backyard, there was no sight of the blonde anywhere. 

Thinking the blonde had gone out to either Chopper’s or Usopp’s, Zoro headed to the shower and took a shower, washing away the sweat and exhaustion from his job at the dojo.

Zoro wrapped a towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom, he walked to their closet and changed into his usual sleeping clothes which were gray loose fitting pants only.

He yawned widely, Zoro turned around, about to climb into bed, when he realized there was a large lump underneath the covers.

Smiling slightly, Zoro walked over to the other side of the bed. Bending down, Zoro kissed the forehead of the blonde.

“Sanji… Sanji.” Zoro said the blonde’s name a few times, smiling when the blonde moaned slightly, deep in sleep.

Zoro leaned close to Sanji’s stomach that was bulging through the bedsheets and blankets. Placing a hand gently on his husbands stomach, Zoro said in a soft voice, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. 

“Hey little guy, you don’t know this yet but I love you more than anything in this world, well, besides your dad here,” Zoro looked at Sanji’s face, the blonde still sleeping peacefully.

Zoro began humming a song, it was the song that had played during his and Sanji’s wedding. Zoro rubbed Sanji’s stomach, he began singing the song softly, remembering when the blonde had danced, laughed and sang joyfully during their wedding.

He didn’t realize how much time had passed till his knees began aching in pain from his position. Kissing Sanji’s  stomach, “Goodnight, little guy. I love you.” 

Zoro stood up and went to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers, he climbs into bed. Sighing softly, when his head hit the soft pillow. 

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.” 

“Sanji! You were awake?” Zoro asked, his eyes opening wide in shock. 

 

Sanji laughed softly, turning his head to look at the green-haired man. Nodding his head, Sanji placed a hand over his large belly. 

“I woke up when you were singing,”

Zoro shook his head, turning around to face the blonde’s back. Wrapping an arm around the blonde and letting it rest on the blonde’s hand over his bulging stomach. 

Sanji laughed once more, locking their fingers together, he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position that wouldn’t press heavily against his stomach. 

Zoro pressed his face into the blondes neck, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

Sanji found it incredibly adorable. But, maybe it was just the hormones talking.


End file.
